


Forge Farewell

by pineberrysins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineberrysins/pseuds/pineberrysins
Summary: She didn't intend to wake him. She just wanted one last look.Set before Arya leaves Winterfell.





	Forge Farewell

It was warm at the forge. Even hotter than the castle with all its warm walls from the hot spring below it. Arya could see Gendry's sillhouette from the slightly ajar door of his small room. Maybe the hinges are broken

Lord Gendry Baratheon, Lord Paramount of Storms End, Armorer of the Long Night, Warden of the South had chambers set aside for him, specifically ordered to be prepared by Sansa the night he was legitimized, the night he proposed and yet he sleeps in his damned forge.

 _Idiot smith_ she thought

She has not talked to him since the night at the armory. It's not that she was avoiding him or anything. She still went to meals (he was eating at his damn forge. She heard a serving girl giggling about bringing food to him) and those tedious,stupid, pointless meetings. (The meetings that he should also attend being a lord and all). She knew he was avoiding her. He hid himself in the damn forge as if another thousand wights would rise again and she really doesn't know what to say to him.

_So why am I still here?_

Her bag was packed. All her weapons were sharpened and ready. She had stolen food from the kitchens that could last her the whole trip to King's Landing. (There was a lot of food available since they had too much with all the people dead.) She had some gold. Her saddle was ready. She has already chosen a mare that looked strong enough.

The people of Winterfell would be awake soon and she needed to leave before that but she's still here in the damned forged, watching a sleeping blacksmith turned lord who was still covered in soot.

She really needs to go.

Gendry's sillhouette changes as he shifted his position from his small cot. Arya moves to closed the door. Her hand has on the handle when---

'Arry?'

_Seven hells._

She hasnt been called that in so long. She wanted to correct him. She wasn't Arry anymore. 

Gendry's face was still muddled with sleep. His eyes were barely open. He looks confused as if he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"I'm leaving"

"Where are you going?"

 _A girl says nothing_.

Wait, she isn't no one anymore. Or is she?

"Your stupid list" he said. Understanding.

_Swift as a deer_

She nodded. Arry's list.

He stared at her

 _Quiet as a shadow_

"And you don't think you're coming back? Winterfell is your home"

Arya Stark of Winterfell

_Fear cuts deeper than swords_

She nods. She watches him scan the room for his shirt. A part of her wishes he doesn't find it.

"What? No fucking this time?"

_Quick as a snake_

"I don't want you to propose again" 

That shut him up.

He now has a shirt on and looks very angry.

"You're gonna die there"

_Calm as still water_

"I'll come with you"

'GENDRY, NO!'

_Fear cuts deeper than swords._

_Why am I here? I should leave. I don't owe him a bloody thing. He can ring all the bells he wants now. I got what I wanted. We're not dead. He proposed. He wants me to be a lady. I need to kill Cersei. Valar Morgulis. I am No One. I am no one. Valar Dohaeris. Winter has come and I don't know what's next._

"I came to say goodbye. I'm not coming back here"

_Too many ghosts._

"A--..."

"Listen here, _stupid_. I'm not coming back to Winterfell. Sansa can handle things here with or without me. I'm killing the Queen. I don't know if I'll survive but I'm not coming back here. Bran would tell Sansa and Jon... And...everyone but... Well, I just wanted to say goodbye. I think atleast I owe you that"

"A lowborn bastard like me does not deserve such courtesy from a lady such as yourself. Much more from the Bringer of Dawn." His words were oozing with sarcasm. 

_Bringer of Dawn? Were they calling her that too?!_

He stands up.The room is so small they are less than a meter apart

"You're legitimized. You're a lord now."

'AYE. But you're still milady to me. Even if you are a **_suicidal_** idiot'

Her training from the Faceless men has taught her to control her emotions in such a way that nothing can break it. But Gendry pushed her with all the stupid words that brings up stupid memories and it frustrates the hells out of her so much that she lost control like her stupid, young, reckless, angry self and reached for the dirty tunic that she wish he wasnt wearing and grabbed him to her until he was hovering over her and looking at her with his stupid blue eyes and stubborness that she was sure mirrored on hers.

'DONT CALL ME THAT' and then she kisses him hard which he returns harder. She moves her arms to his neck and he wraps his arms on her waist not caring that Cat's Paw is between them. Their kisses are frantic and desperate. Tongues trying to pry words that would never be said but wanted to be heard.

She felt the door behind her closed and then she stopped. She couldn't do this to him again.

She removes her arms from his neck slowly and shakes her head. She hopes it looks apologetic.

"I'm going"

'Arya'

She puts both of her hands flatly on his chest.

She kissed him once to shut him up

Twice to makes sure he doesn't talk

Thrice, lingering.

_For keeps_

and then slowly widens the distance between them.

"I need to leave. You can't come with me. Go to Storm's End. Go build a family." He was taken aback, his pain apparent. She feels guilty for hurting him again but she doesn't want him to get killed too.

He was looking at the candle, eyes avoiding her gaze. She wishes she could see the color of his eyes better but the light from the candle makes it looks lighter. Not really his usual blue. A closer color to Jon's, to her father's...

"Goodbye, Lord Baratheon"

She said, a small smile on her lips. She means it.

Gendry's face turns red. The veins on his neck were twitching, the hands that were pulling her close a moment ago were clenched tightly but she knows he won't hurt her. Physically atleast.

She turns to leave for good.

'Goodbye, Lady Stark' she hears him say just before she closed the door. His voice strained and upset.

_Farewell, Bullhead._

She hears a loud bang as he slams the door when she is almost out of the forge. She stopped to look back. Just for a second.

The hinges are broken. The forge door is on the ground.

She continues walking.

Gendry Baratheon was definitely angry.

Good. She hopes his anger would help him forget her. There's no point for a Baratheon to start a new war when a Stark is ending one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever! I've been on a fanfic binge since season 8 ended and this idea just came to me randomly. Lol. I played with their names and Arya's quotes and i hope you saw that XD. Im so anxious abt this that Ive been fixing typos constantly im sorry
> 
> Anyway! Please comment and share your thoughts! I'd love to hear them :)


End file.
